twisted destiny
by thecastspeller666
Summary: how can love exist in a world where racism and hate rules? enter into this realm and see what fate has in store for them. bv AU
1. PROLOGUE

destiny has strange way to happen, sometime a single little thing can change everything. only two people are needed to create a world but for this happening fate has to deal it's hand. a b/v AU 

> Twisted destiny  
  
"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean."  
Whistler, Buffy the Vampire Slayer1  
  
, From the journal of Bulma Brief: Monday october the 27th 2006  
  
"When did my life get so screwed up? Is there a god out there getting his jollies by messing with it?  
  
It's a shame; things were going so well... until that fateful day, the day where my life turned upside-down. I didn't know at the time... oh, no; I certainly didn't know...  
  
"I remember it perfectly – everyone was so excited. We had found it at last, without even seriously searching! Still, the bottom line is that we found it!  
  
A planet. A planet with a high probability of supporting life forms; hopefully intelligent life forms."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
From the journal of bulma brief: Wednesday december the 1st 2004  
  
"I've been in the Army for ten years now; since I was sixteen. Most of the time I lived with "the guys," listening to their chauvinistic and oftentimes gross jokes about women. They'd just talk as if I wasn't even there!  
  
I guess I did suffer a lot one time, but it was only difficult at first. I adapted remarkably well, quickly learning to ignore them unless the conversation was particularly nasty.  
  
I really believed the guys respected me.  
  
Over time I matured from an inexperienced teenager to an accomplished officer and talented engineer. My brothers-in-arms have grown as well... sadly we won't be together for this mission."  
  
The young woman sighed and laid her pen on the desk, then pushing her chair back, she stood and began collecting what she will need for her travel  
  
Later this day "OK, I've packed all my personal stuff and the equipment that I'm going to need has already been stowed. I took care of getting my specific inventions ready for transport myself, so that's a load off my shoulders," she grinned as she thought of her most recent project, securely wrapped up in heavy packing material and tightly sealed in a solid wooden box. "I guess I'll take the rest of these bags to the ship and check on the workers progress."  
  
Her muttering suddenly stopped and lifted her head as she heard the approach of many voices.  
  
Ah ha! I hear my buddies; they must have come to give me a hand. I wonder if they would want to stay with me until my departure... I guess I won't know until I ask them!  
  
Sighing one last time, she took a big breath, then putting a wide, albeit phony, smile on her face, she prepared to face the real world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- 1Whistler, "Becoming (1)," Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode 33


	2. THE TAKE OFF

_A/N: at least the second chapter is ready!!!!_

_Enjoy!!!!!_

_Oh and please R/R_

_ccfleursdelys_

twisted destiny 

chapter 2: the take off

Well, dinner was good and my friends' company was great. Now I'm sitting in the cockpit of my ship, just waiting for launch.

10...

9...

Oh god, how can my heart race like that? It's not humanly possible! 

8...

7...

6...

But I'm still breathing... 

5...

4...

3...

I guess that means I'm still alive... 

2...

Can I change my mind now? 

1...

0...

IGNITION!

I guess not... 

As the ship launched, the force pushed me back against my seat. The G's were intense, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Here in space, surrounded by nothing but blackness, I forgot how soothing it can be; as well as mysterious. After awhile though, it gets a bit boring, and I'm finding myself in dire need of some entertainment. With all the commotion over my travel plans, I missed out on a lot of training. I guess now's as good a time as any to check out the exercise room.

Phew! I didn't remember 9g being that strenuous! OK Bulma, focus... Hm... I think today I'll practice some kata's and work with some weights. This little machine of mine is really efficient! 

Three years ago I was trying to develop something that would help increase my strength and I came up with this. It took me a year to construct it and since then, I train in higher-than-normal gravity. I have about six months to practice and nothing else major to do, so it's a good bet I'll manage to break through 10g. Hey, if I'm really diligent, maybe I'll even break 12 or 13g!

15 days later

"Shit!" Where did that wire roll go? I swear, some god is playing mind games with me! Well, if that's the case, he's doing a hell of a good job! Shit, shit, and more shit! 

"Ouch!" My poor head! That's it – no more work – I need a break, and I need it now! Now's as good a time as any for training... 

3 hours later

Ah, there's nothing better than a good workout. I even managed to stand and do a couple of fighting moves with the machine in 10 g! I bet I'll be completely acclimated to that level in two to four weeks...

Suddenly an idea struck me; a possible way to improve my machine. Why not extend the gravity system's capabilities to cover the entire ship? Then I'll constantly be under the enhanced g's and be able to train even when I'm working in my lab! Hm... I really think it's possible! I'll need to think about this a bit more, but I'm pretty positive.

Whew! I'm going to have to think later; I stink! Hm... Shower or bath? I guess I'll take a shower now and a bath after I've worked things out with the gravity enhancements. 

2 and ½ hours later

"OK, so if I put this cable into that socket, the circuit should be complete..."

BAM!

"Ouch!"

Well, that's definitely not 1g, which means that my guess was right, which means... 

"It works! Yes!"

So... Now what? Hm... Well, there's always Project X-2CZ. Who knows, maybe it will come in handy some day. Now, where did I put that capsule...

Ah, there you are! Now, time for a little tinkering! 


	3. HARSH WOKING UP AND BAD TEMPER

_A/N i don't own dbz... blah blah blah...so don't sue me_

_HI ! Im back, i know i know i probably lost the few reviewers i had due to my long abscence, and i don't even have a good reason. _

_i was not kidnapped by aliens_

_i was not ill_

_i was not running out of inspiration_

_i was just...busy _

_**i just want to txBD (blue dragon) for her support, you rock girl! it's because of you that i decided to post this chapter**_

**_if you're interested in really great ficsand have a thing for b/v storiesthen go and check her fics_**

**_i really like her last one "child of mine"_**

_concerning my new chapter i_

_hope it will not be a total disaster_

_oh and i know it's pretty short, i'll try to do better next time A/N _

_** chapter 3 :harsh woking up and bad temper**_

**__**

ALERT ALERT UNKNOWING SPACESHIP IN APPROACH ALERT ALERT!

Bam! The young woman awoke groguily finding herself lying flat on the ground..., what a way to be awaken!

"Uh? Damn it ! who can this be? Friend or foe?"

"What should i do, the communication room!"

Suddenly very awake she dashed (well run as fast as she could with the actual gravity) to the cockpit.

"well how to operate this ? ah yes!"

she pushed some buttons and cleared her voice: "uh hello?"

"hyt mem nkt ! " "hyt mem nkt !"

"what? Damn i don't understand one fucking word!"

She pushed another button and the picture of a gigantesque ship appeared suddenly

Shit this thing is huge at least 10 times the size of my ship

"I'm a pacific explorator ... "

"rtfah laiebrvsk it memen bdutvdhz, snporb tpmdn'hr!"

"hyt mem nkt ! shleoprtb cmazuerhbt OSEH!"

Suddenly she stranger ship began to emit some kind of noise and armements appeared on each of it's side

"Oh fuck fuck fuck! What now?" Gripping the commands she began to stop her ship and actived the fire wall

Suddenly she felt a medium size tremor and was sent to the floor

ALERT ALERT ALERT DEFENSE SYSTEM 25SHUTDOWN ALERT ALERT !

Oh god

again 1 or 2 like this and i will be unprotected the only solution is to find my invisible shell and hope it will extended to all the ship , then i will go and try to hide behind this bunch of asteroids

she began to shearch in her pockets the right capsule

what was the number 27 or 72?

Boum! ALERT ALERT DEFENSE SYSTEM 50 SHUTDOWN

Capsule number 72, well don't have time anymore in 2 attack i'm lost

She grabbed it and thew it on the ground

BOUM! A bigger explosion sent her flying against the wall

"Ouch ! shit !"

Shaking her head and disoriented by the impact she managed to make her way towards the machine and pushed blindly on the big blue button

What the hell blue!

Oooooh shitttttttt!

The machine began to glow emitting bips bips more and more louder and bref

The girl could only contemplate it in horror as at the same instant the ennemy ship sent a rayon

Pushing a percing cry her legs gave out ,then blackness surrounded her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

prince vegeta was fumming and when i say this i mean literaly

his cape was on fire

he was just coming back from the lab and the dark and acre smoke emanating from it attested from the workers failures

"bunch of incompetent scientist , all they had to do was to propose me a way to get stronger, to be the legendary, they disposed of 2 months and they didn't find anything "

"hope this will teach the next recruits!"

" prince vegeta" !

"what carots(ok ok kakarot lol )! I Don't have any time to loose with a baka like you, i've training to do so say what you have to say and fuck off before i loose patience!"

"awh vegeta come on...". "that's prince vegeta for you moron how many times will i have to repeat myself!"

"prince geta ...".

" vegeta prince vegetaaaaaaaaa! Dimwit!"

"aaaaarghhh! get out of my site nowwww!" powering up a ki ball he was preparing to wipe off the gooffy grin of the infortunate soldier when a searing light made him pose

"euh veg veggui veget... euh your highness you should lift your head"

don't think that this pathetic tour will save your life , i will not tolerate anymore direspect from you ..."really you should lift your head..." "don't you dare cut me when i'm adressing you, i'm the prince of all saiyans , the legendary , i'm invulnerable and for this sole fact i own your respect!"

"euh if you say so..."" you dare doubting the words of your prince ! nothing can put me down , i'm the stonger, the...OUCH!

what the hell!

"That's what i was trying to say, you didn't see the dark void, just up your head?...oh... what's this ?"

Lowering his head the flamming haired guy found himself face to face with a very exotic looking woman, lying on his body and seemingly unconscious

"Wow she's really beautiful she looks like an angel" mused KAKAROT

that's probably the first and only times the moron is right

"umph shut up and take her to the med bay she's seems injured and i want to know how and what she's doing here! "

Advising a curious rounded object with a big blue button he took it and throw it at the bewildered saiyan "and give that to the new bunch of incompetents that my father must have already chosen to take the place of the precedents, say to them that they have 72 hours from now on to find what it is , if they don't want to become shared meat!"

Without waiting for an answer he turns on his heal and head off toward the training room letting a very confuseD saiyan trying to digest all the directives at once.finally he came back from his la-la-land only to ask to the now empty room:

"so will it means that i will be spared?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: FIRST CONTACT

A/N Hello to you all, the next chapter is finally ready, I'm sorry I know that I'm posting really slowly but I have not a lot of time for myself and plus without any beta it's really hard for a poor French girl with a less than average English level to post something correct, and as I don't like mediocrity I prefer to pass a lot of time on it to make sure there isn't to many mistakes.

By the way if anyone wants to help by becoming my beta I say "thank you, welcome, and good luck".

As usual, don't own….. blablabla…..

Some swearing (you have been warned)

That's all A/N

Chapter 4 : first contact

She was surrounded by darkness, so much darkness, and solitude

It was horrifying this feeling of being utterly alone, this nothingness, this emptiness…

She didn't know where she was nor even who she was for that matter. She was lost…

Suddenly she felt a presence far, far above from her and she became even more afraid because it was not a comforting one. At first she didn't know why she was having this unsettling feeling about the mysterious presence but when she felt a violent burning sensation invading every cell in her body she knew

It was trying to kill her making her slide even more deeply into the darkness and the solitude, and despair assailed her, would she ever see light again?

But when she thought everything was lost a miracle under the form of frantic calls happened.

There were voices, harsh and cutting like ice. Another rushing sensation warm this time and the sensation to be lift from whatever was retaining her

The voices were louder now and she had the distinct sensation that shadows were receding to let place to light. Then she felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes… to close them back immediately because they were hurting really bad. She bats her eyelashes, four, fives times each time growing more accustomed to the glaring light. Then she opened her eyes one last time, blinking some more, before being rather aggressively spoken to.

"At last you woke up! Well you took your sweet time if you ask me"!!!!!

She was aware that someone was addressing her, but was still very giddy and shaken. That's why it took her a while to notice that the seemingly humanoid creature was speaking an unknown language.

"No one asked you Koil, beside I don't think she can even understand you» the other guy retaliated to his irate comrade.

"How so?" said Koil.

"I couldn't find a single thing looking like a translator chip on her" he explained patiently.

"Well she must come from some backwater world! I mean if she doesn't even have a trans….eh you!!!!!Don't move" !!!!!and Koil pushed the young woman back on the table she was trying to leave. He did it without any care and the girl hit her head violently on the cold metallic like table. A whimper fled from her lips and hearing it the second person sweared profusely: "Oh for god sake Koil let her be where do you think she will go? Plus she doesn't understand you!!!! You're losing time for nothing!!!it would be like trying to teach maths to Kakarot"!!!!

Koil snickered "eeeeh I got the point. Stupid little thing. At least she's attractive though in a strange way", he admitted gruffly.

"Are you kidding me?!!!!She's drop dead gorgeous, and exotic!!!Blue hairs and eyes are not common thing here; in fact I never saw any men or woman sporting this colour"!

Koil scoffed dedaignously "well anyway what are the orders about her?"

The man sighed, "Well, one of us must stay with her while the other go and tell the prince she's awake". He then smirked sardonically "guess who's the winner of the second task"???

Koil shivered before protesting "No way!! I'll cut my tail before even considering this!!! You go and tell him yourself"!!!

"Eehhehh sorry but not gonna happen, I'm not looking forward in becoming history if you catch my drift"

"Me neither"!!! Shout back Koil.

His comrade sighed then said:" Well there is only one way to decide… are you ready"?

"Bring it on third class idiot"!!!!

While "the two little dovey birds were busying themselves with their little dovey talk " Bulma was beginning to regain most of her sense and after looking briefly at the room she was currently in she came to the conclusion that it must be the human equivalent of an infirmary. Then she took her attention back to the two bulky men facing each other like before battle. "Please do no fight "She though "please, please, please".

The two creatures were still, bodies unmoving but eyes fit as guns ready to bang.

Suddenly as one man they fired, well no not really, but they did some curious things with their hand all the while shouting like beast.

"But! But! Holly shit! It looks like the intergalactic equivalent of our game rock paper scissor, I can't believe it! I must be dreaming!!" 'Pinching herself' "Ouch!!! Nop I'm not"!!!

"AAAAh I win"!!!! Shouted Koil.

"Keuf!!! Ok well see you later that is if I'm still alive" grumbled the second.

"Right!!!!, considering the fact that someone just tried to kill her and that because we were late to our shift she nearly died I'll just wish you good luck"

"Yeah" sigh" and no point in hiding anything from him he will know one way or the other" and with a last resigned sigh Koil's comrade left to his fate.

"I would not like to stand in his shoes "mused Koil. Then he grinned malevolently thinking about what the other guard absence meant.

Bulma saw the looser leave the room having a dreading feeling about this. Alone with someone who has far she could judge seems to hold a grudge against her was not the best thing in the world, but what could she do but wait and see. 'Maybe everything will turn out alright' she though lamely' yeah and pigs can fly'. While all at her musing she nearly missed him strolling up to her.

"well, well, well, apparently it's me and you wench"!!!! He said his face contorted in a sadistic smile.

A scared Bulma tried to think a way out of this. No such luck. "and I bet out of the two I have to be alone with the one hating me!! lucky me!!!!! "she ironised.

"I really can't support thing such as you, no race but saiyens should exist. I don't know why the prince didn't kill you on the post, you're an useless whore" he spat, some spit actually hitting her in the face 'yuck' she thought disgusted, the urge to clear her face nearly as strong as the one to fled from the room.

He saw her face contort in disgust and smirked "you think me spiting on you is bad wait until I'm through with you" he shouted, ready to pounce on her.

The soldier stopped himself abruptly having heard some noise. "shit" he raged he then came near her ears and whispered "you're a lucky one but be careful, I'll watch you "then in a flash he was standing a good ten feet aside from her as unmoving as a statue.

Not having as good an ear than a Z she was still asking herself why she was alive when she saw a bunch of men entering the room along the guard who was there before.

The three men looked at her and she felt herself blushing from the attention. "What now" she whined silently.

Romping the silence the prince's voice was heard:" Well woman I do believe you own me an explanation for your presence in this castle let alone on the planet"….no reaction aside from two big blue eyes looking at him.

"WELL ARE YOU MUTE?!!!BE CAREFUL MY PATIENCE IS GROWING THIN"!!! Noticing the obvious displeasure her lack of answer was causing she opened her mouth to say something, anything but closed it when realising that it wouldn't serve any purpose.

Koil too happy to have an excuse to eliminate her jumped in. "You heard the prince thing!!!answer now or die"!!!!! but before he had time to join act to his words he was stopped by none other but the prince. » My prince"!!! Koil cried incredulously.

"Who gave you the permission to kill her" Vegeta roared" and what about the thing nickname?!! I'm sure it's not her name, so!!! I'm waiting for an explanation"!!!!!!

Still believing it was a huge misunderstanding surely his monarque wouldn't choose to favour one mere alien over him, Koil, one of his loyal subject?!!!! .

"Sire" he replied smugly "she's nothing but a vile alien, she doesn't have the right to breath let alone acting so disrespectful with you. She's a nothing"!!!!!

Hearing these words made the prince flinch. Damn Vegetasei-'s sons sect. He was well aware that some of his people were hell bent against any off-worlder living on his planet which explained the lack of commercial and technologic treaty .Once a flourishing empire with many alliances, Vegetasei's son sect made all the hard work his ancestors did, all for nothing when she began to spread her racist ideas. There was many death involved among the scientists and ambassadors sent to work here. Rumours spread and planets after planets began to loosen ties with the royal family until there wasn't anyone but saiyens remaining on the planet. At this point the economy was next to nothing and the technological field became empty of any progress. Hence the prince furry toward the incompetent scientists, but he mused saiyens were fighters not scientists. That much was true. He kept on remembering his mother's words when he was a young child bored to death by political class

FLASH-BACK

They were sitting together under the moonlight watching the last vessel of the last ambassador of the last remaining alee leaving the planet. The young boy had turned to her mother to ask her something and was distraught to see how sad and sullen she seemed. She had then choose this moment to say: "Always remember

my son that sometimes strength alone is not enough when ruling a planet. This sect has and will do a lot of wrong to our planet. Never forget that two is better than one and that if fighting is important you mustn't neglect your political training. Who knows maybe it will save us one day"…

"My strength is what will save the planet" he had retaliated like the proud little boy he was; » and I'm loosing valuable training time over this foolishness". His mother had sighed a forlorn and resignated look etched onto her face; We will see young one we will see….

END OF FLASH-BACK

Coming out of his though the now adult prince was hell bent on bringing this third class on his knees.

"I heard you loud and clear" he said "and if I follow your line of thinking I should dispose of you as well"

"But…."

"You're a third class aren't you? And so you're a nothing to me!!!!!, should annihilate you for this fact alone"?!!!!

"Altesse I assure you, it's not the same thing at all!!!!Classes and species aren't the same thing at all!!!" Koil cried out.

"You're right on that one third class!!!! Classes are attributed solely on merit and species by fate!!!! So tell me soldier who should not have the right to live?!!!!

Koil seeing that he was treading on dangerous ground choose retreat over death. He gritted his teeth in rage and bowed submissively before the prince who smirked in triumph.

Focusing his attention on the young woman he could see that she was regarding them with a mixture of fear and interrogation. He couldn't help but be drowned by her eyes. Her on the other hand, thought grateful to be alive, was wondering why the giant warrior had seemingly back down. it couldn't be because of the smaller one nor could it? She watched him in detail.

Yes thought the smallest of the group he was as the other undoubtedly cut as a fierce warrior. wild mane of hairs shaped as a flame, fierce ebony eyes, thin and cruel lips drawn in a sneer, a tail and muscles, ton and ton of muscles. Wait a minute a TAIL!!!!! By the god where the hell did she ended? Planet apes the return? It couldn't be possible .she looked to the others and saw that they were each sporting the same simiesque brown ape tail. Sweat rolled down her back. It was just some kind of fashion article here, like a bell, right? Her eyes settled back to the prince tail witch twitched under her scrutiny. or not…. "Oh crap!!!!" She yelled. "crap crap crap crap crap"

"quiet woman you're hurting my ears "the prince bellowed barely managing to cover her own screaming, but still rending her quiet.

She then noticed that every man in the room was covering their ears, their faces contorted as if in great pain.

"Ooops I guess they have a sensible hearing, great for me maybe it will come in handy?" she thought.

"well at least we know now that she is not mute" said the prince.

"unfortunaly for our poor ears" grumbled Kakarot.

The first guard who had been silent until then choose this moment to address the prince.

"excuse me my lord but I think I can explain why she doesn't answer to your questions"

"proceed soldier proceed" answered said prince.

"Well she can't talk our language and doesn't seem to have a translator chip on her, I can only guess that her planet doesn't have the necessary technology to deal with this kind of stuff, it's really basic technology I know, but still I can't find another reason for her silence."

"well in that case it will be easy to solve this, go and fetch me a translator" the young prince ordered the guard who take off running.

Then turning toward kakarot he said:" I think that you were slacking off today and this soldier(pointing at Koil ) seems to have still a lot of energy, so maybe you could hum, let him assist you? Don't you think?"

"uh sure why not?" answered kakarot.

"Good, there is presently nobody into the 27th training room, you can both go now, and I'll join you later after I'm finished here."

That's when Koil lost all colours, because if kakarot was an idiot most of the time, he was by far one of the most cunning opponents on the planet.

"Shit"!! he thought» I didn't know he was so protective of the bitch, I'm doomed". Without any ado the 2 men departed to their fate, one scared to death, the other all happy looking at the mere idea of fighting.

Seeing Koil face made vegeta pretty proud of himself. He then turned back to the young woman before advancing on her, but stopped when he saw how afraid she seemed to be of him. He couldn't do anything without the translator chip, 'where the hell was this soldier'?!!

As if on cue running footsteps could be heard in the hallway, and soon enough the guard appeared into the room. He then bowed to the prince and gave him the translator chip, before backing down to the entry of the room.

Bulma's eyes were immediately drowned to the little chip. The prince tried to explain by signs what it was for and how to put it on. She only understood the second part but decide to follow her instinct and trust the strange person. After all he didn't let the brute hurt her.

A burning sensation was briefly felt and then nothing.

"Are you alright?" asked the prince; bulma's mouth fell open in shock; she could actually understand him so that was what the chip was for, incredible!!!!' "Uh I'm alright thank you" she answered back. "Could you tell me who you are and where I am please sire?"

her voice was sweet and kind making him all warm and fuzzy inside. 'What's happening to me the young man thought'? He then realized the implication of the woman's questions.

"you mean you're lost? You just appeared out of nowhere and you don't know how? It's not possible!!! Are you lying to me?"

"No no god no, but how can I explain something that myself can't understand? but I can tell you where I come from and my name if that's alright with you. I'm bulma and I'm an earthling pleased to meet you sire" and then she shyly extended her hand out in greeting.

He did nothing but look at her outstretched hand as if it would bite him.

She then realized her mistake, "I'm really sorry I should have know that the manners and customs were different from where I come from I hope I've not offended you".

He snorted in annoyance obviously as uncertain as she about how to act in her presence. She was a woman and an alien for kami sake!!!!

"bulma what a strange name" he merely said just to break the silence.

"Well I didn't choose it, so I would prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind she replied icily. Her name was a soar subject. She had been so much teased and mocked about it that the mere allusion would send her into frenzy. Alas she wasn't the only one with a short temper; Vegeta was really angered by how disrespectful se was addressing him considering that he had been only trying to make some conversation.

"I don't appreciate your tone woman" he warned

"And I don't appreciate you calling me woman and mocking my name but I guess you can't always have what you want" she bit back.

"I didn't mock you!, for one bulma is not a common name here that's all, and two calling you woman is my right, after all that's what you are: a woman aren't you?"

She calmed down a bit, but was still a little bothered by the woman nickname

"It's so reductive to call me woman when you know my name she objected less harshly than before. I mean you wouldn't appreciated if I did the same to you"

"If you were to call me a woman I would be highly offended" he joked

"You know what I mean, wouldn't it bothered you if I called you man? She asked

"That's what I am, a man, he observed simply"

She was about to say something else but only said» I guess that's another difference between our species"

"You mean that it's actually offending you that I call you woman?" He said

"Well yes because by doing that you're not acknowledging me as an individual" she answered

"Ho" he then fell silent. Then after some musing on both part

"vegeta" he said

"what"?

"my name is vegeta" he replied patiently, "you see you're not the only one with a peculiar name "

she laughed more at ease with him

"vegeta" she rolled the name between her teeth "I like it. And I'm sorry for my behaviour; I'm just really susceptible about my name it's not easy to wear"

"what do you mean"?

"Uh nothing nothing listen I've had a really stressing day and I'm pretty tired could we talk about this later"?

Vegeta studied her intently it was true she seemed really worn out

"You're tired, I'll let you rest, we will talk tomorrow"; she smiled gratefully at him and just lied down back onto the hard surface of the examination table, but it was not really comfortable

The young man must have know this because he touched some buttons on the side of the table and it became warm and soft to lie upon

With a satisfied smile she fell asleep.


End file.
